


Gracias... Hannibal.

by Mactans



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Drinking Pee, Electrocution, M/M, Restraints, Shock, Slavery, Suffering, Torture, master - Freeform, plasure, slave - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mactans/pseuds/Mactans
Summary: -No puedo moverme, no siento mis piernas...-No te di permiso para hablar.-No puedo moverme, no siento nada- repite con un tinte cada vez más histérico en la voz –Dios, dime que no lo hiciste- sus lágrimas empapan la venda sobre sus ojos –No, por favor…¡No!- siente que su corazón se detendrá en cualquier momento.





	Gracias... Hannibal.

**Author's Note:**

> -Lean las etiquetas.  
> -Serán historias cortas sin conexión directa entre si sobre el diario vivir de Hannibal y Will después de la caída.  
> -Su relación no es muy ortodoxa.  
> -El español no es mi lengua nativa, disculpen los errores.

.

Esa mañana no habría sido particularmente diferente si no fuera por qué no lograba mover ninguna de sus extremidades y la densa venda de seda negra puesta sobre sus ojos no ayudaba mucho. Su último recuerdo era estar de rodillas a un costado de la silla en la que su amo estaba sentado, llevaba tres días sin comer y el aroma de estofado con finas yerbas lo estaba matando… _y le encantaba_. Su cóncavo vientre se retorcía con desespero dentro de su cavidad abdominal, ansioso de ser llenado por cualquier cosa _… Literalmente cualquier cosa_. Escucho como los cubiertos de su amo eran depositados con un delicado sonido sobre el plato vacío, una vez más no habría alimento para él, esperaba que pronto su amo le permitiera lamer tan siquiera el barro de sus zapatos, el agua del retrete o lo que él considerara conveniente para su mascota.  
  
La elegante figura de su maestro se irguió sobre sus pies y con pasos calmados se dirigió hacia la sala de estar, a él le gustaba ese lugar de la casa, era ahí donde su tapete favorito estaba, a veces su amo le permitía acercar su tapete a la chimenea, esas ocasiones eran gloriosas, tanto que no podía evitar ronronear de gusto mientras se acomodaba hecho un ovillo en su lugar en el suelo cerca del fuego. Esperaba que hoy fuera uno de esos momentos.  
  
No, hoy no fue uno de esos momentos… su amo le ordenó colocarse sobre sus manos y rodillas para que él pusiera sus pies sobre su espalda mientras leía el periódico del día, las horas pasaban mientras sentía como sus rodillas poco a poco sufrían los dolores propios de estar sobre una superficie tan fría y dura como el mármol, sus huesos comenzaban a quejarse y su falta de alimento lo hacían marearse lentamente, su cuerpo le lanzaba señales de alarma, advirtiéndole sobre la agonía de la inanición y el frío pero su cerebro trastornado por horas de torturas continuas lo traducía con una agradable sensación en su bajo vientre.  
De pronto siente como uno de los lujosos zapatos de su maestro desciende y se coloca sobre el suelo.

  
-Eres un niño asqueroso- le dice, es obvio que el amo a olido su excitación –separa los muslos- le ordena y el obedece sin dudar y en menos de un segundo un puntapié aterriza en su entrepierna, una, dos, tres veces… cada una más fuerte y doloroso que el anterior, inclusive en el último sus rodillas se despegaron del suelo un par de centímetros por la fuerza del impacto.

-Gracias amo- contesta con la voz rota.

Su dueño vuelve a subir el pie sobre su espalda y continúa con su lectura.

Su pene está caliente, pero no de la forma más agradable: el órgano esta hinchado y rojizo, en algunos minutos seguramente se verá toda la gama de morado y verde por toda su extensión, palpita y le pide a gritos que alivie su dolor sobando delicadamente, resiste el impulso de llevar sus manos a sus genitales y parar esa agonía que amenaza con  llevarlo a la inconciencia… _Oh delicioso martirio_ , como ama a su maestro, ojala la próxima vez lo pateé con sus botas con casquillo.*

Lo que parece ser una hora después siente la mano de amo acariciando su cabeza, la ternura con lo que lo hace eriza cada vello de su nuca, pero la caricia no dura mucho y pronto aquella mano se transforma en una tenaza que se afianza a la parte posterior de su cuello, lo guía hacia el incipiente bulto entre los pantalones de su amo, sabe que hacer, sus labios se crispan sobre sus dientes para poder sujetar el zipper con ellos y bajar lentamente la cremallera, rebusca con la punta de su recién sanada nariz entre los pliegues de la tela hasta llegar a la trusa de algodón negro que guarda su premio, una vez más se ayuda de su nariz para hurgar entre la abertura de la prenda y por fin capturar entre sus labios el miembro erecto de amo, el aroma almizclado le llena las fosas nasales y los rizos rubios que recubren el miembro le hacen cosquillas; su lengua sale para enrollar ese delicioso eje y con movimientos precisos lo introduce con éxito en su boca y espera inmóvil…

El líquido caliente baña su garganta rápidamente pero la experiencia que tiene evita que alguna gota se derrame… la falta del dedo meñique de su pie izquierdo le recuerda que no debe fallar. Bebe ávidamente, tenía dos días sin tomar nada, es casi como un bálsamo en medio del desierto. Segundos después comienza a limpiar el miembro con cuidado y lentamente siente como crece dentro de su cavidad bucal, su lengua presiona con insistencia bajo el frenillo mientras sus mejillas provocan el vacío placentero que tanto ama su maestro, lentamente su cabeza se une al trabajo, inclinándose hasta que siente que el glande se hunde en lo más profundo de su garganta y luego se aleja hasta que sus labios pueden depositar un húmedo beso sobre esa misma región. El trabajo no toma mucho tiempo, se ha vuelto un experto mamando esa verga, ama la consistencia espesa de su regalo, es el alimento más cercano a algo sólido que ha tenido en días y por un momento se pregunta si su maestro planea alimentarlo solo con semen y orina hasta que su cuerpo colapse, si su propio pene no estuviera tan hecho mierda seguro tendría una erección.  


Su maestro se levanta sin molestarse en acomodarse la ropa, él se queda ahí, sobre sus rodillas frente al hermoso sillón de gamuza. Minutos después el lugar vuelve a ser ocupado pero sobre el regazo de su amo descansa un plato con un par de cubos de queso y varios trozos de carne finamente picados, es probable que sea de su última víctima… luce delicioso.  
El amo se inclina hacia un costado para abrir uno de los cajones debajo de la mesita de la lámpara de lectura… No puede evitar estremecerse, siente miedo, sabe lo que hay en ese cajón.  


-Creo que aún no aprendes a disfrutar de éste método- dice con calma sin mirarlo realmente mientras acomoda la pequeña caja negra sobre la mesita -confieso que utilizarlo directamente dentro de tu pene no fue de mis mejores ideas, pero creo que podemos comenzar otra vez ¿cierto?- pregunta con una genuina sonrisa adornando sus labios, su sonrisa siempre es aterradora, con todos esos dientes afilados como él depredador que es… _Ama esa sonrisa_.

-Sí, amo- dice con calma, sin moverse de su posición, escucha como su maestro se prepara para lo que sea que estaba pensando hacerle, levanta un poco la vista para averiguar aunque sea un poco… su boca se seca.

-Come- ordena su dueño, sostiene sobre su mano un trinche de metal conectado directamente a la caja de voltaje que reposaba a su costado.

No puede controlar el temblor de sus manos y su respiración se agita.

-Abre, no lo diré de nuevo- la molestia en su voz es palpable, casi desearía que mejor le volviera a arrancar otro dedo del pie con sus dientes pero sabe que no descansara hasta lograr lo que quiere. Sus labios temblorosos se separan y se prepara para tomar el pequeño trozo de queso en el trinche de metal.

Es una explosión que inicia en sus labios y se pierde en la parte posterior de su cerebro, su cabeza fue impulsada hacia atrás por la fuerza de la descarga. Bien, su amo dijo que cambiarían el lugar no el voltaje, ese seguía siendo igual de dolorosa que la primera vez, porque ¿Para qué ir poco a poco?

El segundo bocado es un trozo de carne, jugosa y apetitosa, el miedo amenaza con ahogar sus ojos en lágrimas pero sabe que no volverá a comer en días si no lo hace ahora, se mentaliza para la siguiente descarga y abre sus entumecidos labios.

Su visión se vuelve dificultosa y sus dientes le duelen como el infierno, sus lágrimas corren libres esta vez y un patético sollozo se ahoga en su pecho. El amo sonríe, se voltea y sube el voltaje, no puede ver los números desde su posición en el suelo pero el brillo rojizo en los ojos del amo le avisan que las cosas siempre pueden empeorar.

-Abre- ordena mientras un bocado doble se balancea frente a sus ojos, queso junto con carne.

Su vejiga lo traiciona sin darse cuenta, se ha orinado por el miedo, pero eso a su maestro parece no importarle, ya no siente su mandíbula y sus labios están calientes como si hubiese besado una plancha al rojo vivo. Está decidido a no abrir la boca, su cerebro se resiste a más daño pero su cuerpo y su cerebro hace mucho que no están de acuerdo… sus labios se abren.

El trinche se clava directo sobre su lengua y todo lo que ve antes de que el dolor sordo lo envié al limbo es el rostro satisfecho de su maestro.

.

* * *

 

.  
Es ahí donde sus recuerdos se detienen.

Intenta moverse una vez más pero no puede, sin embargo la sensación de las articulaciones  más cercanas a su torso  ardiendo lo está matando, pero más allá de ellas no siente nada. Escucha pasos acercándose y pronto el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le hace saber que está en la habitación.

-No puedo moverme, no siento mis piernas- dice alertado.

-No te di permiso para hablar- le contesta.

-No puedo moverme, no siento nada- repite con un tinte cada vez más histérico en la voz –Dios, dime que no lo hiciste- sus lágrimas empapan la venda sobre sus ojos –No, por favor…¡No!- siente que su corazón se detendrá en cualquier momento.

-Lo haré si no te callas- la voz se oye terriblemente cercana… y enojada. Pero esa declaración lo hace sentir tranquilo, aún no le han amputado los brazos ni las piernas –Aún…- corrobora su amo como si leyera su mente, a éstas altura podría pensar que si puede hacerlo.

La cinta sobre sus ojos es retirada y casi hubiera deseado que no se la quitaran nunca.

Esta acostado sobre la cama, hasta ahí todo está bien, pero cada articulación en sus extremidades está atravesada con delgadas barras de metal quirúrgicamente instaladas para limitar el movimiento: sus hombros, codos, muñecas, sus coxofemorales, rodillas y tobillos, todos lucían igual.

Su respiración se vuelve dificultosa cada instante.

-Hannibal…- murmura temblorosamente y una mano se estrella sobre su mejilla con fuerza –Doctor Lecter ¿Qué, qué es esto?

Hannibal esta tan complacido con su trabajo que deja pasar por alto que su maldito esclavo estaba hablando sin pedir permiso, pero ¿Por qué no darle una pequeña demostración? Se acerca lentamente a un costado de la cama, levanta la mano y la coloca sobre la articulación coxofemoral izquierda, sonríe cuando nota como la ansiosa mirada de Will sigue sus acciones, toma un extremo del metal y con un movimiento rápido la hace girar como si fuera un tornillo.

El grito consecuente es tan atronador que su pene se pone medio duro.

-¡Dios no! ¡Hannibal, basta! ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! –Nunca había visto un azul tan tormentoso en los ojos de nadie, Hannibal casi lamenta no tener una cámara a la mano y se conforma con grabar todo en su mente. Se mueve como un depredador y se coloca en el otro costado de la cama y se dirige a la otra articulación que encaja con su cadera y procede a hacer lo mismo. Nunca creyó que alguien pudiese gritar con tanta fuerza como Will.

Will está catatónico, su almohada esta húmeda por su sudor, sus lágrimas y su saliva, está perdido en su mente con la mirada fija en el techo, no presta atención a Hannibal entrando y saliendo de la habitación hasta que una ligera palmada en su mejilla lo trae de vuelta, mira a su alrededor y sus ojos se agrandan pero la voz no sale de su boca. Hannibal presiona sus mejillas para hacerlo separar los labios, siente como una gruesa correa de cuero se introduce entre sus dientes y es ajustada a la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-No quiero que muerdas tu lengua- es todo lo que dice su amo y él no se detiene a pensar mucho en eso, tiene mejores cosas en que pensar, como en aquella cantidad de cajas de voltaje en la habitación.

El cuarto se mantiene silencioso mientras Hannibal trabaja, lo único que rompe la paz es la pesada respiración de Will,  una pinza pasa corriente por aquí y otra por allá, cada articulación está adornada con una, sus piernas son agónicamente abiertas para dejar libre el espacio de sus genitales… _Su pene esta dolorosamente duro._  
  


Hannibal lo mira casi con ternura, sus ojos se conectan y con un rápido cabeceo Will asiente.

Su cuerpo está haciendo un medio círculo sobre la cama casi imposible, Hannibal corta la corriente y se desploma pesadamente, el proceso se repite cuatro veces más, su pecho sube y baja agitado… _ha eyaculado dos veces_.

Hannibal se ha cansado de ser un simple espectador, se coloca su traje de plástico, abre su bragueta y saca su pesado miembro, se coloca un condón y se desliza entre las piernas de Will, la corriente eléctrica ha hecho su trabajo, mira con satisfacción como aquel anillo rosado se contrae una y otra vez, invitándolo a clavarse dentro de él… No lo piensa mucho, se desliza con facilidad y con una mano se dedica a darle un suave masaje al pene de su esclavo, Will lucha contra la inconciencia, piensa que al finalizar el día sus extremidades estarán completamente inutilizadas, dañadas para siempre, si pudiera sonreiría ante la ironía, Hannibal le prometió que no lo amputaría, pero lo que le ha hecho se acerca peligrosamente a eso.

No siente su pene y menos siente como Hannibal comienza a violarlo, simplemente su cuerpo está muy entumecido y lo único que realmente siente es un dolor infernal cuando la corriente se activa.

Un hormigueo le avisa que su cuerpo está siendo electrocutado de nuevo, pero con una potencia baja, mira hacia abajo solo para ver la cara de placer su amo.

El esfínter anal de Will se contrae rítmicamente con forme la corriente aumenta, el placer atraviesa a Hannibal como nunca imagino, si no tuviera tanto autocontrol seguro se habría corrido. Lentamente mece sus caderas, se concentra solo en su placer. –Eres una muñeca sexual deliciosa- su voz es ronca y pesada.

-Gracias maestro.

La corriente aumenta repentinamente, Will estaba a punto de tragarse su propia lengua, cada célula de su cuerpo grita en plena agonía y su esfínter se cierra tan repentinamente que Hannibal gruñe mientras eyacula con fuerza.

.

Ambos están jadeando, Hannibal se estira para desmontar las pinzas pasa corriente sin salirse aún de su esclavo, al final le retira la mordaza a Will quien jadea cuando su boca esta libre.

-Gracias amo- dice cansado.

-Aún no me agradezcas- casi puede sentir como la obscuridad lo engulle, esto aún no acaba.

El resto de la tarde la pasa con su amo enterrado hasta la base dentro de su culo, quién disfruta con las contracciones que su ano da cada que destroza alguna de sus articulaciones, moviendo y cavando dentro de cada una con aquellas barras de metal. Después de algunas horas Will ya no grita, ya no puede, solo se estremece a cada momento, a veces un gemido o dos se escapan por sus labios agrietados. Hannibal deja de torturarlo se inclina sobre su inerte cuerpo y comienza a joderlo en serio, clava sus filosos dientes a un costado de su cuello, hasta que sangra y luego se acerca a su oído.

-¿Qué sientes, Will? Ahí, atrapado en tu propio cuerpo, sin poder moverte, sin poder escapar, tan indefenso… tan mío- murmura de forma sensual, como un amante atento a los deseos de su pareja.

-Me siento vivo… Gracias, Hannibal- contesta, luego cierra los ojos y se deja ir.

.

* * *

.

El sol baña su rostro, está sentado en una de las bancas de su jardín trasero, ama ese jardín, lo ha cultivado desde hace casi dos años, el tiempo que llevan en Florencia, escucha el motor de un auto aparcando enfrente de su casa, sonríe y toma su bastón para levantarse y caminar lentamente hacia dentro de su casa.

-Bienvenido- dice justo cuando el amor de su vida entra por la puerta principal, se besan brevemente y después ambos se dirigen hacia la cocina, donde Hannibal deposita todo lo que fue a comprar. Mira a Will desplazarse con esfuerzo por el lugar para terminar sentándose en una de las sillas del desayunador y se sumergen en un agradable silencio, hasta que Will lo rompe.

-Ya puedo mover la pierna izquierda- le informa con una sonrisa.

Hannibal lo mira y libera una risita nasal –Mañana pediré una semana de vacaciones y podemos arreglar ese detalle- le dice y casi puede ver como Will brilla de entusiasmo.

-Quiero que destruyas todo el tendón de la rodilla esta vez- Hannibal lo mira repentinamente serio y Will se tensa, baja la mirada y agrega más dócilmente –Perdón… Doctor Lecter.  


Oh si, su nueva vida es todo lo que siempre soñó, una pierna menos no le interesaría, no es como si pensará en alejarse corriendo de esta locura, no es como si Hannibal lo fuera a permitir en primer lugar.


End file.
